


Christmas Fics as Gifts

by tooberjoober



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Seasonal fics, christmas fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooberjoober/pseuds/tooberjoober
Summary: A series of fics that I've written for different friends that I have. All of them have a Christmas/seasonal theme and they all have different ships. The ship will be in the chapter title. Tropes ahoy! (Including mistletoe, Christmas parties, and "I'm your gift")





	1. Love is an Ugly Sweater (jeffmads)

Thomas was willing to do anything to make James happy. Even if it meant that he looked like an idiot. That's what love is. Love is doing something stupid to make someone smile. Love is trying to make them happy no matter what. Love is wearing a light up sweater that sings jingle bells because they asked you to.

And although Thomas wouldn't ever tell James that he loved him with all of his heart, he pulled the tacky sweater on over his head, looked at himself in the mirror and cringed. No one looked good in these. He ran a hand through his hair sighing, before finishing up the outfit with a Santa hat and festive socks. If this got a smile out of James then it was all worth it.

Thomas arrived at the office party fashionably, or perhaps unfashionably would be more appropriate, late, as usual. Looking around at the cars, Thomas discovered he was one of the last ones to arrive, which was a little odd considering it wasn't even that late. That's what happens when your coworkers are all nerds.

He walked into the building and went to the floor where the party was being held. He could hear the cheesy Christmas music and laughter from the down the hall and he couldn't stop himself from wondering if there was enough alcohol in there. He shrugged, deciding that that was the only way Washington put up with the fights between Thomas and Hamilton.

Thomas opened the door to several small whoops and cheers. Thomas rolled his eyes, definitely enough alcohol. His eyes immediately scanned over the relatively large room, looking for the only person he came for.

Thomas rolled his eyes, seeing James by the drink table having some sort of heated conversation with Alexander. James was wearing a sweater similar to Thomas' except it had Christmas lights that actually lit up. Thomas walked over to James, offering him a somewhat forced smile.

James grinned, "Tommy!" He exclaimed, pulling Thomas down for a hug.

Thomas couldn't breathe. He wasn't quite sure if it was because James was hugging him or that he was hugging him so tightly. "Hey James." He greeted him, pulling back.

"Okay Thomas, even though you probably have shitty taste…tell me." Hamilton slurred, stepping closer. "Who's cuter? Me or little Jemmy?"

"What? Why?" Thomas asked.

"James says he's cuter, but I know that I'm cuter." Alex said, throwing an arm around James' shoulder. James giggled slightly.

Thomas frowned, jealousy rising in his chest. He pulled James out from Hamilton's grasp. "James, definitely."

James giggled, grabbing weakly at Thomas' sweater. He pressed the button in the middle of Thomas' sweater, making it light up and start to play jingle bells. James laughed as if this was the funniest thing he had ever bore witness to.

Thomas breathed out a laugh, shaking his head at James. "James, hon, how much've you been drinking?" He drawled, looking down at his dear friend.

"I haven't had any alcohol." James promised, looking innocently up at Thomas beneath his eyelashes.

"How much did Peggy put into the punch?" Thomas sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"How much of what?" James asked.

"Oh my god." Thomas groaned.

"Hey, hey, T-Tommy, guess what?" James smiled, grabbing something off of the snack table in a way that was not at all how sneaky James probably thought he was being.

"What?" Thomas sighed, trying to figure out what to do with James.

James lifted the object he had picked up over Thomas' head, or at least, to his forehead. "Mistletoe!" James exclaimed in a sing-song tone of voice, standing on his toes and leaning forward. He puckered his lips making kissy noises.

Thomas' face flushed slightly, but he rolled his eyes nonetheless. "James that's broccoli." He informed him.

"Well it's leafy, green, and I wanna kiss you." James crossed his arms, pouting.

Thomas' face reddened again. "Okay, that's it. I'm taking you home."

"Thomas I love you, but I don't know about that." James said, letting Thomas take hold of his wrist.

Thomas froze, before shaking his head and starting to lead James out of the building. "James, you're really drunk, you don't mean that."

"B-but I do?" James said, confused, trying to keep up with Thomas without falling down. "You're always so nice to me, even when we disagree, you stand up for me, and I'm pretty sure you could bench press me." He nodded, sliding his wrist out of Thomas' hand and changing it so that their fingers were entwined.

"Someone that can bench press you? That your ideal partner?" Thomas asked, amused. His face was warm, but he couldn't stop it. It was a natural function and besides, James was being pretty nice. "Besides those are just things that friends do."

"Well…I really wanna kiss you." James said in a voice that was close to whining. "And-and what about all the movie nights we have, where I get really tired or fall asleep on top of you and you let me stay there and we cuddle?And sometimes when you think I'm asleep you kiss my forehead and tell me how cute I am? Is that something that friends do?" James asked, leaning his head against Thomas' shoulders.

"You were awake?" Thomas exclaimed, a tinge of panic in his voice. "I-I mean…I don't know what you're talking about. And yeah, friends can do that if they're close enough." Thomas mumbled.

"Then kiss me!" James exclaimed. "We're close enough friends!"

"I didn't mean that!" Thomas groaned. "You're impossible."

"Love is like that, isn't it?" James inquired as the pair arrived at Thomas' car.

"You don't love me." Thomas said, sitting in the driver's seat. "You're confused and emotional right now. You would've latched onto anyone that's nice to you. And even if you did love me or even like me, it wouldn't happen."

"You…you don't love me back?" James asked, sounding so devastated that Thomas couldn't bare to look at him.

"James…I…I never said that." Thomas ran a hand through his hair, driving. "You're too good for me. You're out of my league, you're so beautiful and young and smart." He shook his head."It wouldn't work."

"Well…I can't say you're young." James admitted. "But you're gorgeous, have you looked in the mirror lately? And so smart! You're a genius. You should be smart enough to know that we'd be a perfect match." James touched Thomas' cheek, and turned his face so he was looking at him.

Thomas allowed himself to stare at James' sparkling dark eyes for a second, before he remembered he was driving. "Shit! James, don't do that to me!" Thomas snapped, hitting James' hand away.

James looked hurt, but Thomas didn't see as now he was actually paying attention to the road. "Thomas…I love you."

Thomas pulled up to James' house. "No, you don't."

"I do." James insisted, not moving.

Thomas sighed, getting out of the car and going over to James' side. He opened the door, grabbing James' arm and pulling him out. He led James to his front door. Thomas held out his hand expectantly. "Keys." He demanded.

"No." James whined childishly.

Thomas sighed, starting to go through James' pockets. James' face heated up and his breathing sped up. Thomas found the keys, shooting James a triumphant look and seeing his friend's flustered expression. Thomas' face reddened slightly as well as he realized what had just occurred. He cleared his throat, unlocking the door and pulling James up to his room.

James' heart sped up again as his mind created countless fantasies of Thomas changing his mind and deciding that he did love James and being in James' bedroom, what would happen after that. Thomas had probably done that sort of thing before but James…

Thomas led James to his bed and James shouted, "I'm not ready!"

There was a moment of awkward and confused silence before Thomas asked, "Ready…for what?"

James' face reddened further, realizing that he had misinterpreted the mood. He sat down on his bed. "Nothing."

Thomas rolled his eyes, squatting down so he was looking at James at eye level. "Okay sugar, I'm going home, you get some sleep and text me in the morning, okay?"

James closed the distance between them and kissed Thomas. Thomas started to lose his balance, steadying himself on the bed. He could hardly understand what was happening, all that seemed real was the comforter he was holding onto.

Thomas pulled away, eyes wide. "You…really did have a lot to drink." He mumbled, standing up and starting to leave. James wanted to go after him, but he could barely just reach out for him and then Thomas was gone.

 

* * *

James woke up with a pounding headache. The world was buzzing…oh wait no that was his phone. He picked it up to see a message from Thomas and all his mistakes from the previous night came flooding back.

[T. Jeffs] Hey…so a lot happened last night, not sure if you remember.

[T. Jeffs] Long story short, I took you home, I wanted to lock up your house so your keys under the doormat.

[T. Jeffs] Oh and we should probably talk about what happened last night

"Fuck." James muttered through clenched teeth. He had messed up.

 

* * *

Thomas sat outside of the Starbucks where he and James normally met up before work, but this wasn't normal. Thomas stuck his hands in his pockets, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding when he saw James. "Um…hey." Thomas greeted awkwardly.

"Hi." James responded, trying to look anywhere but Thomas.

"So I'm guessing you remember?" Thomas asked, not looking at James either.

"Yeah." James nodded. "And you need to know. I do love you, drunk, sober, or anywhere in between, I love you. You are good enough for me, I could even say you're too good for me. And if you still just want to be friends, I'm okay with that and I'm sorry I made things awkward."

Thomas didn't say anything, pulling James in for a hug. "I love you too. I love you so much. You're so wonderful and amazing and I love you." Thomas peppered James' face with kisses.

James laughed, throwing his arms around Thomas' neck.


	2. A Gift to Remember (jamilton)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas never expected to see Hamilton at the party, but maybe that wasn't a bad thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is for an au that I have with the friend I wrote this for (askthee-hamilsin on tumblr) where Thomas is a prince and Alex is his servant so yeah.

Thomas looked around the ballroom boredly, none of his friends could make it, deciding instead to spend Christmas evening with their respective partners, rather than come to please their prince. Thomas couldn't do much other than threaten to take their titles away, although that wasn't actually something he could do. The prince raised an eyebrow, seeing Hamilton in what Thomas assumed was his attempt at dressing nice.

Thomas pushed himself out of his throne, striding across the ballroom to his servant. "What are you doing here?" He asked, his tone neither particularly malicious nor pleased, somewhere along the lines of vague contempt.

"I was invited." Hamilton said, sticking his nose up in the air. His expression was one that seemed to say, "Fuck you, I'm meant to be here."

"By who?" Thomas sneered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Your brother, Prince Gilbert." Hamilton said triumphantly.

"Of course." Thomas frowned. "I often forget that my dear brother prefers to rub elbows with the lower classes. We always assumed he'd grow out of it and yet…" Thomas sighed dramatically. "You're lucky, most of the servants must serve the party, not take part in its festivities."

Alex rolled his eyes. "Apologies, your highness, but could you please leave me alone? It is my night off after all and I'd hate to spend it how I spend every other day." He crossed his arms over his chest, mimicking Thomas' posture.

Thomas frowned. "Disrespectful." He spat. It was no secret that he and Alexander didn't get along, but usually the other man held a bit of respect in regards to Thomas, likely realizing that Thomas could order him dead any moment. Not that he was going to. Thomas did enjoy a bit of a fight every now and then, although Hamilton's constant bickering tended to get frustrating to say the least. "I don't understand people like you!"

"People like me?" Alex demanded. His background was largely unknown to those around him, though certainly some things had come out.

"People that want to move forward in life and yet decide to insult those above them!" Thomas exclaimed. "Had you been kind to me, perhaps I would've made you a lord."

"Or one of the servants that left heartbroken because they thought they meant something to you!" Alexander returned.

Thomas was stunned. He wanted to return with some cruel, scalding remark, but he had nothing. He turned away, walking to an opposite wall to watch the people dancing and enjoying themselves. He wished that he was amongst their ranks, someone dear clutched close to his chest, moving only to the sweet sound of the music that filled the halls. But those days were over. Perhaps he was destined to spend the rest of his life alone.

Alex didn't feel bad. Was he supposed to? Of course not. Thomas was a dick, a prince douche, a royal asshole. But still he couldn't help but feel a tad guilty seeing Thomas look so sad and shocked. Alex shook his head, deciding to go and get more to drink. The only punch was spiked and Alex was unsurprised. It seemed like the only way people ever had fun around here was with the help of alcohol.

"Alexander!" A cheerful voice greeted him, only slurring slightly.

"Bonjour Prince Gilbert." Alex returned with a terse smile.

Lafayette raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong? It is a party, you should be enjoying yourself! Have a drink, dance with someone, trick someone underneath the mistletoe." Lafayette wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

Alex laughed, some of his tension falling away. "Thank you for the advice Gilbert, I'll be sure to follow it when I get the chance."

"Good!" Lafayette grinned. "Now, have you seen my brother?"

Alex cringed. "I…yes. I have." He looked down guiltily.

"Alexander," Lafayette sighed. "What did you do to him?"

"I did nothing!" Alex quickly argued. "He was insulting me and trying to get me to say something! He can't really be surprised that I didn't put up with his shit for once!"

Lafayette sighed again, running a hand through his hair. "Alexander please…I know he is not easy to get along with, but you can't hate him so easily."

"I can and I will." Alex argued, petulantly, crossing his arms over his chest. "Ever since I came he's been nothing but a jackass!"

"And how did you return?"

"As rude as I could be without being fired." Alex grumbled.

"You know the saying fight fire with fire? It doesn't work. You need water. Or how about catching flies with honey rather than vinegar? He's trying to catch you with vinegar, you retaliate by catching him with honey." Lafayette nodded.

"How do I do that?" Alex asked, letting out a huff.

Lafayette pointed to a doorway where mistletoe was hanging, wiggling his eyebrows.

Alex's face reddened and he shook his head quickly. "No way in hell am I stopping so low."

"Oh, c'mon Alexander." Lafayette slurred, throwing an arm around his shoulders. "You know you want to." He wiggles his eyebrows further.

"I most certainly do not want to." Alex snapped, pushing Lafayette's arm off of him.

"But you want him to treat you better, right?" Lafayette said.

"Of course." Alex said immediately. Thomas was a dick and he wasn't unattractive…

"Then go!" Lafayette gave Alex a little push.

Alex took a small step forward, then immediately backpedaled to the drink table and grabbed some punch. He downed the drink in one go and blinked. There was more alcohol than he expected. It was better than he expected as well. Alex got another drink and knocked it back. He put the glass down, and started marching towards Thomas, who was just out of the doorway where the mistletoe was.

Alex grabbed Thomas' wrist, catching the other man off guard and pulling him under the door way. Alex puckered his lips, grabbed Thomas' collar and pulled him down.

Thomas didn't respond to the kiss. Alex's mouth was hot and angry and it reeked of alcohol. But Thomas didn't want to pull away. He wanted this so badly, and Alex was intoxicating, in more ways than one. Thomas' hands twitched by his side, longing to take hold of Alex. Maybe he could enjoy himself for just a second.

The second was over as quickly as it started, Alex pulling away and wiping his mouth off with the back of his wrist. "Stop being such a jackass." He demanded, turning on his heel and stumbling off to do something probably less stupid.

Thomas sighed, forcing out a laugh. He turned around as well. That had been enough partying for one night. Besides he had something he wanted to do.

 

* * *

The next morning Alex woke up early to come help Thomas with his morning routine, despite his pounding headache. Alex sighed, getting dressed and grumbling the whole way to Thomas' room. Once Alex knocked, Thomas immediately pulled him in and into a kiss. His hands moving to hold Alex's waist.

After a moment the kiss was over and Thomas stood back to judge Alex's reaction. Alex's face was bright red, his fingers shot up to touch his lips and he looked like he might faint. "What…what was that?" Alex asked.

"Your Christmas gift."


	3. Saying "Burr" (Burr/Jefferson)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron shows up to a meeting that has been cancelled due to bad weather. But thankfully Thomas has southern hospitality.

Thomas groaned, standing up and coming to open the door. There were several incessant knocks that just didn't seem to want to go away. He yanked open the door to a burst of cold wind from the outside. Aaron Burr was bundled up standing in front of his door.

"May I come in?" Aaron asked, his teeth chattering.

Thomas sighed, allowing Aaron in. "What are you here for?" He asked.

"Remember? You, Madison, and I are supposed to go over that bill tonight." Aaron said, peeling off his gloves, hat, and coat.

"Aaron no." Thomas sighed. "Didn't you get my text? No ones supposed to be on the road tonight, because of the snow storm so we canceled it."

"Oh…" Aaron said. "Whoops. I guess I should go…" He started gathering his clothes up, heading to the door.

"Don't." Thomas said. "You shouldn't be driving out there. And besides you're better off to me alive than dead." Thomas said.

"Gee thanks." Aaron rolled his eyes, taking his coat and hanging it up. "I'm so glad you hold my life with such tender regard."

"Oh shut your sass hole." Thomas rolled his eyes. "I'm being nice." He crossed his arms. "I'm about to start a fire." Thomas said, turning on his heel and heading towards his living room.

"What?" Aaron asked in alarm, following Thomas. "I know you may not want me here, but that's a bit extreme isn't it?"

Thomas sat in front of his fireplace, looking up at Aaron like he was stupid.

"Oh…" Aaron mumbled, watching as Thomas crumpled up newspaper and started the fire. "I forgot you had one of these things."

"You city folk just don't get the beauty of good old wood burning fireplaces." Thomas made his accent more noticeable. He shook his head with a sigh.

Aaron felt his breath catch in his throat. He had always noticed the Virginian's good looks, but somethin about the firelight and…being alone with him for the night…oh god he was doomed wasn't he?

Thomas stretched his arms above his head, Aaron couldn't tear his eyes away from Thomas' back. "I'm making cocoa, you want some?" Thomas stood, looking down at Aaron. Aaron always forgot how fucking tall he was.

Aaron nodded dumbstruck. His mouth felt very dry and any liquid would be much appreciated. "Yes, please."

Thomas grabbed a tv remote and handed it to Aaron. "You can pick something to watch." He said, walking to the kitchen.

Aaron watched him walk away, unable to keep himself from staring. He sat down on the couch, turning the tv on to the news. He wasn't paying attention to the stories though. His mind kept wandering to the Virginian in the kitchen in his tight fitting sweater and his skinny jeans. Aaron silently cussed himself out. He'd seen Jefferson like this before. Why was this time different? The answer came to him almost immediately. No Madison. He was alone with Jefferson and according to the weather man that he was barely listening to, it might stay that way for a while.

"Looks like you're spending the night." Thomas said from behind Aaron, startling him. Thomas handed Aaron a mug, flopping onto the seat beside him.

"Yep." Aaron nodded, very clearly trying to avoid looking at Thomas. He was desperately fighting back the heat that was rising to his cheeks.

"Wasn't sure if you wanted marshmallows or not, so I brought the bag in." Thomas said, gesturing to the bag, clearly unaware of Aaron's current inner struggle.

"Oh uh yeah thanks." Aaron nodded, grabbing a couple of marshmallows and putting them into his drink.

"Anytime." Thomas nodded, throwing his arm over the back of the sofa and sipping from the mug. "Though that doesn't mean you can just pop in whenever you want for cocoa." Thomas joked. "I'd prefer a heads up."

Aaron swallowed, forcing himself to laugh a bit. He kept staring at Thomas' lips. He tried to shake himself out of whatever insanity he had fallen into. He wasn't one to give in to impulses and he wasn't going to let one night alone with him ruin his life and his career.

"You alright?" Thomas asked, glancing at Aaron. "You look sick."

"Fine." Aaron nodded definitively. He tilted back his mug, drinking as much as he could till it burned his mouth.

"Whoa take it easy, Burr." Thomas said, chuckling slightly. "You thirsty or something?"

Aaron cringed slightly, knowing the slang version of the word was more applicable to his situation. "You could say that…"

Thomas glanced down at his phone, a smile coming across his face. "James said he's sorry you didn't get the message and that your stuck alone with me tonight. It's okay though, cause I'm a great host right, Burr?" Thomas asked Aaron, his eyes shining.

"It's Aaron." Aaron said quickly, before he was able to stop himself. He swallowed before he spoke again, his words back to their usual calculated form. "We've been working together long enough. I think we should be able to call each other by our given names."

"Alright, Aaron." Thomas said, trying the name out.

"Thomas." Aaron returned, ignoring the terrible somersault his stomach did upon hearing Thomas say his name.

"Aaron." Thomas said again, looking thoughtful.

"Thomas." Aaron repeated, feeling stunned. For a second he felt the desire, or rather the need, to be impulsive. He put down his mug. His hands immediately felt empty without the cup but he quickly replaced it with Thomas' face. And then he was kissing him and he tasted like hot chocolate and marshmallows and he was warm and his sweater was soft. And most amazingly, Thomas seemed to be kissing back.

Aaron pulled away. "I…I'm sorry I shouldn't have…" He looked away from Thomas his face red. "I don't know what came over me."

"O-of course." Thomas mumbled, averting his gaze.

"Please don't tell anyone." Aaron said, looking at Thomas panicked. "It was just a momentary lapse of judgement…a give in to desire. It won't happen again I promise." He said quickly, looking embarassed.

"Unless…" Thomas said, scooting closer to Aaron and moving his arm so it was around Aaron's shoulders.

"Unless?" Aaron looked at Thomas, clearly startled by the current change of event.

"Do you think it would be possible to give in to desire again?" Thomas asked, leaning closer to Aaron.

Aaron glanced quickly at Thomas' lips, remembering how soft and warm they were. "I suppose…" He put his hand on Thomas' chest. "If you want to." He added quickly.

Thomas didn't respond, simply leaned down and kissed Aaron again. "This may be clear by now, but I like you." Thomas mumbled.

Aaron chuckled. "I like you too."


	4. Home for Christmas (Arlee)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benedict just wanted a nice Christmas at home with Charles.

Benedict just wanted Charles home. He had cleaned up the house and put up decorations, wrapped up the last presents and made hot cocoa. He had the perfect Christmas planned, all he was missing was his boyfriend. Benedict sighed, standing up to go get more hot chocolate and see if the christmas cookies were done yet. He pulled the cookies out of the oven, frowning at all the little people and snowmen. He sighed, pouring himself more hot chocolate and dropping a couple of marshmallows in.

Benedict pulled out his phone, looking down at the lock screen, which was one of him and Charles when they had gone skiing earlier in the year. Benedict wasn't exactly a fan of skiing, but Charles just got so excited that he couldn't say no. Benedict dialed Charles' number, hoping that he would pick up. He didn't.

Benedict groaned, snatching up one of the little undecorated gingerbread men. He bit off the head bitterly, imagining that it was whatever Charles had deemed so important as to ruin their evening together. Charles better have a good excuse for why he's so late.

There was a sound at the door and Benedict was immediately sprinting towards it. He got there just in time to see Charles locking the door and shedding his jacket. Benedict jumped into Charles' arms, throwing his arms around his neck. "Charles Lee, you absolute jackass! Why are you so late?" He demanded, kissing Charles.

"I got stuck in traffic." Charles laughed, wrapping his arms around Benedict's waist. "I'm sorry Benny." He smiled that charming smile of his and Benedict couldn't be mad at him anymore.

"You're lucky you're so cute." Benedict sighed, kissing Charles again, for longer this time. "Also you're cold."

"That tends to happen when it's below freezing outside." Charles said, holding Benedict close.

"I could do without the sarcasm mister." Benedict said, sticking his tongue out at him.

"Apologies, dear." Charles said, his eyes sparkling with mirth. "What's first on the agenda?" He asked, pulling away just slightly from Benedict.

"Christmas cookies!" Benedict exclaimed excitedly, jumping away from Charles and running into the kitchen, putting on an upbeat Christmas song as he did so.

Charles smiled, following his boyfriend and dancing around with him as they decorated cookies. He saw the gingerbread man that seemed to have met an untimely threat. "Did you get hungry or is there a cookie guillotine around here?"

"I got impatient." Benedict answered truthfully. "You said you'd be home ages ago and I wanted to spend some quality Christmas time with you." Benedict shrugged, crossing his arms.

"Aw Benny…" Charles smiled, pulling Benedict into a hug and ruffling his hair. "You're adorable." He kissed Benedict's nose. "I am sorry I got home so late."

"It's okay." Benedict assured him, burying his face in his chest.

Charles loosened his grip on Benedict slightly. "You're the sweetest, you know?" He smiled, taking some frosting and tapping it onto Benedict's cheeks.

Benedict gasped in faux offense. "Charles Lee! I expect better from you!"

Charles laughed, softly. "No you don't." He said, kissing his cheeks and licking the frosting off of his cheeks.

"You're right." Benedict sighed, tilting his head, slightly. "You're a sneaky son of a bitch. Somehow you managed to sneak in and steal my heart."

Charles snorted. "Fuckin' nerd." He mumbled, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend.

"C'mon." Benedict said, pulling away from the kiss, despite Charles' whines. "We have cookies to decorate."

"Do we have to?" Charles groaned. "I'd really rather continue kissing you." He said, resting his head on Benedict's shoulder.

"That's sweet honey, but I didn't make this cookies for nothing." Benedict said. "I plan to donate them and I would like you to help, but either way these cookies are getting some frosting on them."

Charles rolled his eyes, stepping to Benedict's side and looking at all the cookies. "Fine, but afterwards I wanna find some mistletoe." He said.

Benedict rolled his eyes. "Whatever, start decorating mister." He commanded. "And I wanna see some effort." He elbowed Charles lightly, picking up a can of frosting and starting to decorate the cookies.

"Fine." Charles grumbled, grabbing some frosting as well. He wasn't really upset, how could he be? Benedict was being adorable and excited about his favorite time of year. That was nothing worthy to get upset over. Although Charles did want to kiss him some more. And he did have an important gift that he had wanted to give Benedict. Although he could wait for a bit longer, he had made Benedict wait to begin with, after all.

About thirty minutes of decorating later and all the cookies were well decorated. Charles picked up one and started eating it. "Delicious." He smiled.

"Thank you!" Benedict grinned, grabbing one for himself. "I'm glad you like them. Now come on, I think there's some metaphorical mistletoe above the couch."

Charles laughed, allowing himself to be pulled to the couch. "While I appreciate the idea of metaphorical mistletoe, I think I have some somewhere. One second, dear." He smiled, kissing Benedict's cheek and jogging towards their room.

Charles looked through his things to where he had been hiding a small black box. He slipped it into his pocket, looking around for mistletoe. He grabbed something that was probably mistletoe, it may have been holly, he could never remember which was which. He jogged back out to the living room, smiling as he saw Benedict sitting there waiting for him. He sat beside him, holding the probably mistletoe above his head.

Benedict chuckled, closing the distance between them and wrapping his arms around Charles. "I love you." He mumbled against Charles' lips, content.

"I love you too." Charles smiled, one of his hands briefly leaving Benedict's waist.

Benedict felt something touch his chest that wasn't any part of Charles that he was aware of. He pulled away and looked down, puzzled. He returned his confused gaze to Charles.

"Early Christmas present." Charles explained softly. Benedict took the box and gingerly opened it, his mouth falling open in shock. "It comes with a question." Charles said. "Will you marry me?"

Benedict nodded quickly, lunging forward to kiss his newfound fiancé. "I can't believe this." He mumbled as the ring was slid onto his finger. "This is the best Christmas ever."


	5. A Christmas Miracle (Kingbury)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam decides to finally have a discussion about his relationship with George.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is the last one of these fics, so allow me to say Merry Christmas, happy holidays, or generally just have a great day/week/month/year!

Sam stood above the crowds of the palace giving a half speech half sermon about the holiday season and to be thankful for the gifts that God has given. Sam's own gift that he had been blessed, or perhaps cursed would be more appropriate, with what Sam called George's "sinner stare." During Sam's speeches, George had gotten the habit of staring Sam down as if they were alone in his chambers and mouthing obscenities to him, much to the confusion of anyone that saw.

Sam didn't mind too much. He loved his highness and he would do whatever to stay in his good graces, even if it cost him some minor embarrassment. The easiest thing to do was to try to ignore him and get through the speech quickly in order to make it to whatever George was pantomiming at the moment.

Soon enough Sam's speech was over and he found himself practically sprinting through the halls of the castle. He quickly discarded his priest robes and ran again to make it to George's room. The occasional servant saw him and rolled their eyes, knowing that this was not unusual, although probably not knowing what he was doing. Sam reached George's door, looking disheveled and breathing heavily, but of course that was how George preferred him.

He made to knock on the door, but the door swung open to reveal a young maid. She hadn't been around the castle for very long so she looked at Sam with confusion. "Bishop Seabury?" She asked, her eyebrows bunching together. "Is everything alright sir?"

"Yes, of course." Sam nodded. "I have a meeting with his highness, if you'll excuse me." Sam said trying to slip past her into the room, but being blocked by her.

"In his chambers?" The girl asked. "That seems a bit unusual." She frowned.

"It's perfectly usual, Mary." George piped up from behind her. "I simply prefer to confess my sins to Bishop Seabury in the comfort of my chambers, rather than the cold church halls."

Sam felt a wave of triumph wash over him as he was admitted into the room. Mary however did not leave the room. Sam looked over his shoulder at her with a look resembling disdain. "Confessionals are meant to be private are they not?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. A sheepish look came over the girl's face as she inched out of the room.

Sam and George both waited a moment to be certain that she was gone, before Sam sighed, sitting down beside George on an elegant couch. "She's new?" He asked, resting his head on George's shoulder.

"Clearly." George responded. He didn't seem to like Sam's position so he pulled Sam onto his lap. George started kissing Sam, but Sam's heart wasn't in it.

"She looked like she's in love with you." Sam frowned. He knew he was likely overreacting and interpreting something that wasn't there but he still felt jealousy rise in his chest.

"Who can blame her?" George asked, moving to kiss Sam's neck, since his lips were being so unresponsive.

"George." Sam frowned, prying the man from his neck.

"I know, I know, pride is a sin. But isn't that what I'm meant to be doing at this time? Confessing my sins?" George asked, looking at Sam from under his eyelashes in the way that always made Sam melt inside.

"That's not my problem." Sam said, even surprising himself a bit. "George, I love you."

"All of my subjects do." George said, finally relenting and stopping trying to kiss Sam. He was unsure of where Sam was going with this.

"No! Ugh." Sam groaned. "Lord forgive me, but I'm in love with you George. And although I know it's doubtful, I'd like some commitment." Sam said. "Lord knows you've only been using me for your…satisfaction, but all these rendezvous…they mean something to me. This," He gestured between the two of them. "means the world to me." He looked up at George nervously, his face a brilliant shade of red. "I love you, George."

George looked taken aback. "I don't know what sort of commitment you want." He sighed shaking his head. "I thought it was quite obvious that I have feelings for you. Some of which I believe are quite close to love. So whatever you'd like me to do, I'll think about it." George promised, kissing Sam's forehead tenderly.

Sam looked at George, amazed. His eyes were stinging and suddenly his cheeks were wet. He cried, burying his face into George's shoulder.

"S-Sammy?" George asked, frightened that he had hurt him. "Sammy that was mostly a joke, I'll do anything. Whatever you need me to do." He promised, grabbing Sam's face, wiping the tears off of Sam'a cheeks. "I-I love you too, I love you so much, more than almost anything." He rambled.

"G-George…" Sam hiccuped, putting his hands over the ones on his face. "I w-wasn't crying because I was sad. You telling me that you have feelings for me was all that I wanted." He wrapped his arms around George's neck. "Thank you." He smiled widely, kissing George quickly.

"I'm flattered that I mean so much to you." George said, running his thumb over Sam's cheeks. "I love you and you deserve the world. But if you'll settle for me then I'd be happy."

"I don't want anything more." Sam insisted. "I just want you to love me."

"Well…" George smiled up at Sam. "If that's really all you want then, I'm quite happy to oblige." He leaned up and kissed Sam.

Sam sighed into the kiss. "I love you, George."

"I love you too, Sammy."


End file.
